Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card feed unit for transferring a data carrier for card information of a multi-services card, such as a bank card or credit card, to a reading head of a reading unit for at least reading out card information. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a kernel element. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a card reading unit for reading out of card data from a data carrier of a bank card, comprising a reading head and a card feed unit and/or a kernel element. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a transaction machine, such as a payment device or an automated teller machine (ATM), for performing transactions while using a payment card, comprising a read out unit for reading out of card information from a data carrier of a payment card and comprising a card feed unit and/or a kernel element. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for safely performing transactions while using a card feed unit and/or a kernel element according to the present invention.
Description of Related Art
The current applicant is also applicant of International Application No. PCT/NL2010/050147. In this patent application, a definition is disclosed of a card feed unit that allows for the prevention of skimming of bank cards and/or transactions performed with bank cards. Also, a specific reference is made to the definitions incorporated in this application. An express purpose of the reference to this application is to incorporate any embodying features from the earlier application in this text.
While the above patent application is directed to an invention allowing for a new type of security measure, the present application intends to further along the onset of the earlier development.